Program timers for clothes washers, dishwashers and the like are provided with switching capability to handle all possible program demands. But, for various reasons, it may be desired to omit one or more of the functions controlled by the timer. For example, while the program timer may control an electric heater for air drying dishes, the user may not want to use heated air. Heretofore, omission of a programed function has been accomplished by providing a user operated switch in series with the timer switch so that when the function is to be omitted, the separate switch is actuated to open the circuit and prevent the timer from energizing the component. A separate switch is costly and requires wiring to the circuit as well as separate mounting on the control panel.